objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Random Characters Hurt and Heal
Season 2 = Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 2 - There's 20 Now Season 3 = Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 3 - With A Tree! So it's me, Infinity, and this is my new Hurt and Heal. Keep in mind that these characters are random as stated in the title, hence the appearance of Twilight Sparkle. I have received all permission to use these characters, either in the past, recently, via wiki talk, or discord. Every loser will say their last words in a confessional before getting killed and recovered in a recovery center outside the competition. Loser: Includi-- NO, not you Loser. Every contestant had to pay a $250 entry fee. At the final 5, the hurt and heal becomes a lot more intense and limited. Rules 1. You can only hurt and heal once every two hours. 2. No special types of hurts and heals, only normal ones which do 1 HP of damage, unless you killed a character (see rule 4) 3. Maximum HP of a character is 10. If anyone's HP exceeds 10, it will be an overheal and their HP will become 1, making them extremely vulnerable. (this does not apply to the final 5 stage) 4. If you kill a character, you can do a triple hurt and a triple heal, but only one set of hurts and heals for each kill. It does +3 HP for a heal, and -3 for a hurt. (this does not apply to the final 5 stage) Final 5 Stage Rules 1. You still can only hurt and heal once every two hours. 2. You still cannot do any special types of hurts and heals, only normal ones which do 1 HP of damage. 3. Maximum HP of a character is 8. If anyone's HP exceeds 8, it will be an overheal and they will be eliminated. Updates 24/11/17: The hurt and heal has started! 25/11/17: InfiniteSlingshots has dismembered David and burnt the remaining sticks in a fire. Hence, David is OUT! He receives a prize of $10. 26/11/17: New rule! And also, iPad has been thrown by Eden, and as a result, his screen cracked. iPad is OUT! He receives a prize of $25. Eden then untunes Cello. Cello is OUT! She receives a prize of $50. 27/11/17: Gelatin has been squashed by the fist of InfiniteSlingshotz! He is OUT! He receives a prize of $100. Eden throws Wasup away. He is OUT! 28/11/17: All of a sudden, Twilight Sparkle disappears. She is OUT! Apparently Nahuel was the presumed cause of it, but it was soon revealed to be MrYokai, who also drunk Raindrop, who is ALSO out! And now, Baseball Cap has been overhealed and BURNED by Minh! And Clock's settings have been tampered with by Eden, so he's out as well! Meanwhile, similarly to Ariana Grande, Container is performing at a concert, and he is BOMBED by Minh! We are now down to the Final 8! 29/11/17: Ceibo has been eliminated! This hurt and heal is getting REALLY intense! Everyone has had their health reduced to 1 HP until the final 5! Dish Soap places 7th and Tune places 6th. Now final 5 stage begins! And Minh eliminates Carmex! 30/11/17: WOW! Eden overheals Latte and she is out! We are now left with THE FINAL 3! And MrYokai overhauls Green Rocky! AND THE SEASON FINISHES! SWORD WINS! Triple Heals and Hurts Berths Disabled at Final 5. Last Word Confessionals David (25/11/17): AWW, SERIOUSLY?!?! iPad (26/11/17): NO, DUN THROW ME, NOOOOOOOOOOO Cello (26/11/17): Aaaarrrrggghhhh, what happened to my voice?!?! Gelatin (27/11/17): Um, why am I here? I still have 2 HP right... Wait, it's a triple heal? Crap. Wasup (27/11/17): Crap I didn't tell any jokes here ye-- AAAAAHHHHH! Twilight Sparkle (28/11/17): Friendship, is ma-- *Twilight Sparkle suddenly disappears* Raindrop (28/11/17): Get yo mouth away you stupid hu-- Baseball Cap (28/11/17): Get that fire away-- Clock (28/11/17): Don't mess up my settings, NO NO NO! Container (28/11/17): You just want att-- *explodes* Ceibo (29/11/17): What? I've been eliminated? Sword, ya b**l**d, good luck in winning this m8. Dish Soap (29/11/17): WHAT? Tune (29/11/17): No, this can't be! Carmex (29/11/17): Um, what are you doing? Latte (30/11/17): What, I've been eliminated, what? Green Rocky (30/11/17): Bye guys. Cottony (30/11/17): Well, thank you for helping me to finish second! :) Congrats Sword! Contestants Swordeh.png|Sword (1st place) Cottony Pose ~ Guitar.png|Cottony (2nd place) Green Rocky-0.png|Green Rocky (3rd place) Chocolate Latte (for InsanipediaWiki's comp).png|Latte (4th place) Carmex (2).png|Carmex (5th place) Tune 1.png|Tune (6th place) Bfop dish soap by hurricanehunterjacks-da7400c.png|Dish Soap (7th place) CeiboChrystagali.png|Ceibo (8th place) Container pose.png|Container (9th place) Clock wiki pose.png|Clock (10th place) Baseball Cap-0.png|Baseball Cap (11th place) Bfop raindrop by hurricanehunterjacks-da76per.png|Raindrop (12th place) Twilight Sparkle Pose.png|Twilight Sparkle (13th place) Wasupmoldybread.jpg|Wasup (14th place) Gelatin mah boi.png|Gelatin (15th place) Bfop cello by hurricanehunterjacks-da73zsl.png|Cello (16th place) 135px-IPad Idle.png|iPad (17th place) David aw seriously.png|David (18th place) Landmarks randomcharactershurtandhealfinal8.png Randomcharactershurtandhealfinal5.png Randomcharactershurtandhealfinal3.png Sword's Winning Quote Table Most Kills Eden got the most kills. She will get this thingy, which was named in honour of my best friend on the wiki until he made his object show and left, Hurricanehunterjackson, aka HHJ. He got the most kills in one of my old hurt and heals. Most visited article Throughout most of the season the hurt and heal was in 2nd in the Most Visited Charts, and when it ended it finally reached the top. Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heals Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Brawl For Object Palace Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Hurt and Heals Category:Object Mayhem Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Baseball Cap Category:Dish Soap Category:Latte Category:Gelatin Category:Tune Category:David Category:Clock Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BFB Category:Sword Category:OM